Homecoming
by cosmos3092
Summary: Will, Hotch, and Henry hatch a plan to surprise JJ for her upcoming birthday.


**A/N: I first began to write fanfiction a little over a year ago. Life has gotten bit crazy and I haven't posted anything since last September. That being said, here is a new fic I've been working on for a little while. As of right now, it is expected to be a two-shot, so look for the second part in the next couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy! As you will see as you read this story, it is set several years into the future, but I did not include JJ's second pregnancy. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Those rights belong to CBS.**

JJ quickly scrawled her signature at the bottom of her report, then stood and shut the file. She grabbed it from her desk and surveyed the rest of her workspace. Satisfied that nothing was out of place, she grabbed her jacket and purse and headed up to Hotch's office. After a gentle knock, she entered.

Hotch looked up and then stretched out his hand to take the file from her.

"Any big plans for tonight?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head with a rueful smile and answered, "Nothing planned for me. Will is still out of town at that conference; he won't be home till Monday. Henry is going on a date though, so do you mind if I head out? I want to make sure he has everything he needs for the evening."

Hotch responded, "Not at all. We're pretty much done for the day. As long as a case doesn't come up in the next half hour you should be free for the weekend. I expect to see some pictures of Henry and his date on Monday though. This is their first date together, right?"

JJ nodded and managed a smile, "He's growing up way too fast. It's hard to believe he's already seventeen."

She then turned and left the office with a slight spring in her step. Upon watching her leave, Hotch found himself thinking of a conversation he'd had a few days ago.

" _Hello?" Hotch asked as he answered his cell phone._

" _Hotch?" A voice asked hesitantly, "This is Henry LaMontagne. I hope it's not weird that I called you, but I kind of need your help with something."_

 _Hotch paused for a moment, surprised that JJ's seventeen year old son was contacting him for help._

" _What's up, Henry? Is everything okay?" Hotch asked._

" _Yeah," Henry replied, "Everything's fine. You know how Dad is at the police conference in New York? Well, he and I talked last night. He is going to miss Mom's birthday, and he feels pretty awful about it. Dad is planning on coming home three days earlier than planned so he can be here for her birthday."_

 _Hotch pondered this news for a second before replying, "Where do I come into this?"_

 _Henry answered, "I am going to pick him up from the airport, but we need somewhere for him to stay Friday night without Mom knowing he is in town. He is planning to meet us for Mom's birthday lunch Saturday. Can he stay with you?"_

 _Hotch's mouth dropped open in surprise. This conversation was way different than what he had expected upon first answering his phone. The answer to Henry's question was an easy one, though._

" _Yes, he can stay with me, Henry. How are you going to pick him up without your mom knowing?"_

 _Henry answered immediately, "I've already told her I'm going on a date. She won't question that."_

 _Hotch chuckled slightly and replied, "Alright, Henry. It seems like you've got the details all worked out. Just text me when you and your dad are on your way to my house Friday._

" _I will. And Hotch, thanks."_

Hotch allowed himself a small smile before returning to his paperwork. JJ sure had a surprise coming for her.

XXX

Henry clomped down the stairs to find his mother standing by the door, phone in hand.

"You didn't get a case, did you?" Henry asked worriedly.

JJ looked up, startled, and replied, "I didn't hear you come down, Henry. No, we don't have a case. I was just trying to call your father. I need to ask him what time his plane comes in on Monday."

Henry shrugged, "Maybe he's just busy right now. He and the guys are probably eating dinner or something. You know how he can be about answering his phone. He'll probably call tonight."

JJ nodded and gave Henry a small smile. Her face made it clear as day that she was really missing her husband. Henry grinned internally. She was going to be completely shocked when Will showed up out of the blue tomorrow.

"I'd better get going. I don't want Hannah to think I've forgotten her," Henry told his mom.

"What about pictures?" JJ asked.

Henry's eyes widened in surprise. This was a bit of a snag in his plan that he hadn't thought of.

"Sorry, Mom, but I'm already running a bit late. Next time we go out you can take some, okay?"

JJ nodded with a brief smile and gave him a quick hug as he kissed her on the cheek. Henry grabbed the keys and started up the car, waving to his mom as he maneuvered the car down the street.

XXX

Henry arrived at the airport and parked in the Cell Phone Lot. Once Will's flight landed, he was supposed call Henry to inform him of the pick-up location. Hoping that the wait wouldn't be too long, Henry turned the radio up and reclined his seat.

Half an hour later, Henry's phone lit up with a text from his dad.

 _I'm waiting outside in the pick-up line under the "American Airlines" sign. See you in a bit._

Henry sent his dad a quick reply of confirmation and made his way towards the pick-up line. Weaving through impatient taxis and other cars trying to pick people up, Henry spotted his dad on the sidewalk. Will smiled broadly as Henry came into view, and Henry's face lit up with a smile to match.

Stepping out of the driver's seat, Henry hugged his dad tightly. It felt as though it had been forever since they had seen each other, even if it had only been a few days. Henry grabbed his dad's bag, tossed it in the trunk, and then sat back into his seat. Will opened the passenger door and slipped into the car. Henry sent Hotch a quick text with an estimated arrival time, and the pair set out for Hotch's house.

XXX

Hotch opened the door as the doorbell rang and ushered Will and Henry inside. Henry was lugging Will's suitcase and looked at Hotch questioningly, silently asking where he was supposed to put it.

"Take it upstairs and put it in the first room on the right," Hotch answered.

Henry nodded and slowly made his way upstairs.

Will then turned to Hotch and said, "I sure do appreciate you allowing me to spend the night here tonight. I didn't want to miss JJ's birthday."

Hotch smiled and responded, "It's not a problem. I'm just excited to see her reaction. I don't think you have any idea just how much she missed you this week. I'm pretty sure she was moping, or as close to moping as Jennifer Jareau can get."

Will chuckled at that and the two of them headed towards the kitchen. Hotch poured a drink for Will and one for himself as they heard Henry clomp back down the stairs.

He poked his head into the kitchen and said, "I should probably be getting home. I don't want to risk the wrath of Mom by breaking curfew."

Will stepped forward and gave his son a quick hug. Henry waved to Hotch and then slipped out the front door. He couldn't wait to see the surprise on his mother's face tomorrow. She had no idea what was in store for her.


End file.
